Melodies of Hyrule
by MiniJen
Summary: Where did the Ocarina songs from Ocarina of Time come from? What is the story behind each of them and why do they hold the special powers that they do? Discover the mysteries behind the Melodies of Hyrule.
1. Prolouge

**Melodies of Hyrule**

_**Prologue**_

_AN: In a series of stories, some connected, some not, I will be theorizing the origin of all of the Ocarina songs from Ocarina of Time. Many of these stories will feature original characters, but a few will be made up of OCs. I don't really have that much else to say… so enjoy!_

The young princess stood on her tiptoes looking down the castle hallway expectantly. Garbed in a light pink night gown, she should have actually been in bed, considering that it was already long past her bedtime. Yet before she could fall asleep, there was one thing she needed. Something that was part of her nighttime routine.

"Your highness," the princess jumped when she heard a voice from behind. Quickly turning around, she relaxed instantly upon seeing her nursemaid towering over her.

"Impa!" the little princess trilled. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Her Sheikah nursemaid smiled. "You should be in bed, you know."

"Yes," she said blushing. "But I can't get to sleep without my lullaby."

"Well then," the Sheikah woman said putting her strong arm around the young royal's shoulder as she began to lead her towards the princess' bedroom. "Let's hurry. It has been a long day."

Arriving in the royal chambers, the nursemaid tucked the princess into bed and pulled up a wooden stool. Sitting upon it, the nursemaid asked adjusted the princess' covers to make sure she would be warm enough. "Are you comfortable, princess?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," the child princess smiled. "Will you sing the lullaby now, please?" she pleaded the best she knew how.

Laughing once again, her nursemaid replied, "Yes. Here we go." With that, the nursemaid began to sing a series of notes that the princess loved to hear. It was a bright tune, yet comforting and calm. This lullaby had been sung to the princess by her nursemaid every night since she was a baby and she refused to go to bed without hearing it. In truth, her late mother was the first person she had heard it from and hearing the song reminded her of the few things she remembered about her mother, since she had died when the princess was quite young.

As the song concluded, the nursemaid rose to her feet and prepared to extinguish the candle that dimly lit the room, when a question occurred to the princess. "Impa?" she asked, sitting up.

"Yes, your highness?" her nursemaid said patiently.

"I was just wondering," the princess began. "Where did that song come from?"

The nursemaid smiled slightly at the princess' natural curiosity and took her seat on the stool once more. "I suppose I could tell you the tale of the lullaby as a bedtime story."

"Really?" the princess' eyes lit up. "Oh thank you Impa!"

"Yes," the nursemaid said, recalling the ancient tale to her mind. "For you know my dear, every song has a story…"


	2. Zelda's Lullaby

**_Chapter 1: Zelda's Lullaby (also known as the Song of the Royal Family)_**

The light plucks of a stringed instrument could be heard echoing throughout the trees of the vast forest. Rising over the sounds of bird song and rustling leaves, was a beautiful and hunting song, deep and flowing. The source of the melody was a golden harp, being masterfully played by a young woman sitting high in one of many trees in the surrounding area. She was joined by a young man, the same age as her, listening contentedly to her song. The pair had been good friends with each other since an early age, but when they had met, all they had known was the world above. Evil forces had pulled the young woman to the surface of the world, and the young man soon followed to come to her aid. After many trials, hardships and discoveries, the evil was purged from the surface by the young man and while the pair had the option to return to their home in the clouds, they chose to make a home for themselves on the surface, with many of their friends and relative joining them soon after.

For the past few years, they small group of settlers to the surface had been busy creating a dwelling place in this strange new land, so moments of relaxation such as this were most rare. Not often could the young man and women retreat into the forest alone to relax and converse as they once did when they lived in the sky. Undoubtedly, things had greatly changed for both of them in the recent years, but one thing that could never change was their close friendship that seemed to be deepening more every day. The thought of romance between them was unspoken, but that was fine. The two of them were happy as long as they were together.

As young woman continued her song, an ancient ballad passed down through the ages by their people, she turned her head and gave a soft smile to the young man seated on a branch adjacent to her. He returned the smile as he took in each note of the song.

With a slight crescendo, the melody came to an end, and the women decided to give her fingers a rest. Stretching her back against the tree, she closed her eyes and took in the calm of the forest. This was interrupted, however, by a question from the young man. "Hey Zelda," he said. "What is that song called again?"

"The Ballad of the Goddess," she said, laughing brightly. "You should have already known that considering you've played it before Link!"

"I guess I had just forgotten," the young man said yawning. "You play it very well."

"Thanks," the woman said, blushing mildly.

For a few minutes, the natural sounds of the forest resumed, until the young man broke through it again. "Have you ever wondered what that song sounds like backwards?"

The woman sat up at this puzzling question. "What?" she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You know," he said, sitting up as well. "Backwards. It just sounds like it could sound cool played in reverse too."

"Whatever made you think of that?" the young woman asked.

"I don't know," he said. "It just came to me."

"Well, I suppose it _is _a good question," she said thoughtfully. Without further conversation, the young woman repositioned her instrument and began to hum the notes of the song in reverse, trying to break apart the pieces of the melody to make the song sound legible backwards. What she ended up with however, was a mixed up-jumble of unorganized notes.

"Wow," the young man chuckled after hearing this. "Maybe it shouldn't be done backwards."

"No," the young woman said, bunching her eyebrows together in deep thought. "It just needs the right rhythm." Humming once again, she spaced the notes out and played along on her harp. After several experiments with the rhythm and notation, she produced a song that engaged both of their ears. It was a pleasant, happy song, not too outlandish, yet not too serious. A simple, yet beautiful song that was likened unto a lullaby.

The man and woman smiled at each other. "That was gorgeous, Zelda," the man said in astonishment. "You should write that down. It's amazing!"

"Thank you," she said. "I never would have come up with it if you hadn't suggested it though."

"I guess we make nice music together," the young man said, taking the woman's hand into his own.

"Yes," the young woman nodded, smiling with a genuine happiness as she leaned closer to him. "I suppose we do."

* * *

><p>Years later, after much convincing on the young man's part, he and the young woman were happily married. The woman had just given birth to a child, a healthy and beautiful little girl, who was the pride and joy of both of her parents.<p>

Just a few days after her birth, the infant became ill. While desperately needing sleep to get well, the child cried restlessly much to the distress of her parents. The couple was insistent in their attempts to lull the child to sleep, but with no avail. Yet just as they were about to give up, the man came up with an idea. "Do you remember that time you played the Ballad of the Goddess backwards?" he said over the cries of the infant.

Weighed by exhaustion, the woman looked at him with disbelief that he would even bring up such an unimportant thought at a time like this. "Yes," she sighed. "But so what? How is that going to help us get her to go to sleep?"

"Sing it," the man said insistently.

Realizing that they were simply out of ideas, the woman sat down with the child in her arms and began to sing the melody the pair had devised years ago. She could still remember every sweet, flowing note and in the most soothing voice she could, she relayed the song to her ailing daughter. Upon hearing the melody, the child almost instantly stopped crying and eventually began to doze.

As soon as they were sure that the baby was asleep, the couple tucked her into her cradle and exited the room. Before leaving completely however, they stood at the door and looked over their daughter with content in the fact that she was finally asleep. Dimming the room's candle, the pair fell into each other's arms, embraced one another warmly and kissed in the silver moonlight reflecting on them through the window.

Time went on and the girl grew. Every night her mother would sing her the lullaby to put her to sleep. When the girl married and had a family of her own, she would sing the lullaby her children as well and so they sang it to their children also. The song was passed down through the generations of the family that eventually founded a kingdom and became its benevolent rulers. It became more than just a lullaby as time drew on, it became the official melody of the royal family, a song taught only to those within it. It was a song that held within it all of the mysterious magic of the land, yet at the same time it was a song used by queens to lull their young daughters to sleep at night.

And so goes the story of the Song of the Royal Family of Hyrule.


	3. Epona's Song

_**Chapter 2: Epona's Song**_

The little girl stood on the wooden fence looking anxiously to the entrance of the ranch. No more than four years old, her bright red hair glistened in the sunlight of the early afternoon. As she watched the gate, her eyes drifted to her parents, who were bartering with a salesman who was accompanied by a group of horses of various sizes and colors. They ranged from large and majestic paints to small and stocky brown ponies. It was a special occasion when the ranch acquired a new animal, especially a horse. But the horse the small family ranch was to purchase today would be especially important for the little girl. This would be the first horse that she would get to pick and name.

After the small talk with the salesman, the girl's father beckoned his daughter over to choose her horse. She ran with excited eyes and looked over the herd of horses. Prompted by her mother, the girl approached the horses. She gently stroked several of them, but none of them seemed to appeal to her. The big horses had a pompous and arrogant air about them, while the smaller ones were unintelligent.

As the little girl became exceedingly more dismayed with each horse she came across, she suddenly heard a commotion from towards the back of the herd. Pressing her way through the larger horses to the back, she found a small foal, not much bigger than herself, tied up with ropes and thrashing about. The little girl stood there for a moment or too, observing the creature and then turned to her parents, pointed to the foal and said, "That one. I want that one."

"That one?" the salesman asked in disbelief. "She's much too wild. No one I've came across can control her. She'd be a waste of time and money."

"No," the little girl said insistently. "I want that horse."

Seeing his daughter's enthusiasm, the ranch owner turned to the salesman and asked "How much for the foal?"

"Well if your girl really wants her, I'll make you a deal at fifteen ruppes,"

"Fine," the girl's mother said, seeing her daughter's want for the horse. Soon enough, the small horse was payed for and the salesman had left. It took some effort from all three members of the family, plus the ranch's farmhand to get the foal into the corral, but eventually she was secured by the fence.

Standing outside of the corral, the ranch owner, his wife and his daughter observed the wild little foal running about the corral uncontrollably. "What are you going to name her, Malon?" the girl's mother asked as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"I've been thinking about it a long time," the little girl's eyes sparkled as she looked at her new horse. "Her name is Epona because she's a little pony."

Her parents smiled at their daughter's eccentric ways and continued to relax in the rays of the sinking sun.

As the warm summer evening grew later and later, the father eventually retired inside for the night, while the mother and the daughter remained outside, watching the horse who refused to calm down for the night.

"Mama?" the little girl asked out of nowhere.

"Yes Malon?" the mother said.

"Why does Epona act like that?"

"Well I suppose it's because she's scared and she just needs to learn how to trust someone, dear," the mother replied after some thought.

The daughter didn't reply to this theory for quite some time. After pondering over this in her mind, the daughter finally asked another question.

"How can she learn to trust me?" the little girl asked.

After more thought, the mother answered. "When you were born, you didn't know how to trust, just like Epona doesn't know how. And so to get you to trust me, I would sing songs to you."

"Do you think that could work for Epona?" the girl asked, filled with hope.

"It could," the mother said thoughtfully. "I'll tell you what. I'll come up with a song for you to sing to Epona to calm her down and teach her to trust you. I'll have it finished by the morning."

"Really?" the little girl jumped with excitement. "Oh thank you Mama!"

"Now," the mother said, giving her daughter a warm hug. "I have to get started writing it so off to bed with you! It's getting very late."

"OK," the girl said with a slight yawn and she ran into the house and into bed, dreaming of her mother's song and her new horse.

Meanwhile, the mother stayed up for most of the night, composing a song for her daughter's horse. Recalling old lullaby's and folk songs she knew from her own childhood, she sang and hummed different melodies in different keys. She sang them loud enough for the foal to hear, as the wild horse stayed awake much of the night as well. The horse did not react to any notes the mother sang; if anything, the animal became more restless and wild as the long night drew on. But the mother was determined to accomplish this task for her daughter, and as dawn rose over the hills to the east, she had finally received a result.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, the exhausted mother sighed with relief as she saw her bight eyed daughter run out of the house and into the fresh morning air. "Mama!" she greeted her mother excitedly. "Did you finish the song?"

"I did, dear," the mother smiled wearily. "Let me teach it to you." The mother began to sing the composition she had come up with. It was a warm and sweet song, one that was comforting and bright. With a relaxed rhythm and a pleasant tone, it made the little girl want to sing along at once, which she did.

"Oh Mama!" the girl clasped her hands together in delight. "It's so pretty! Can I try singing it to Epona?"

"Go ahead," the mother said, opening the corral gate for her daughter to enter. "Be careful though. Epona is still a wild horse, but I'm sure this song will get her to trust you."

"Thank you Mama!" the little girl said, giving her mother a hug as she dashed into the corral and made her way to her horse. Starting quietly, the little girl began to repeat her mother's song, with each note getting stronger until the melody began to ring throughout the ranch, catching the attention of the girl's father and the farmhand as well. The lovely song also touched the horse's ears in a special way. Having an effect upon the unruly animal like it was magical, the foal instantly calmed down upon hearing the notes sung out by the girl's soft and sweet voice. Her mother joined in with her and sang along, making the song's effect even more potent. After several minutes of the bright song, the horse eventually began to approach the girl and as the song came to its final crescendo, the horse let the girl stroke it gently. Smiling with relief that she had finally gained the horse's trust, she gave the creature a warm embrace around its neck and the horse voiced its contentment with a soft noise.

Many months passed and the song became a tradition of the farm, not only to calm the little girl's horse down, but as a song to pass the time when working on the ranch. Everyone who worked on the ranch grew accustomed to the sweet melody and it became a favorite of the ranch.

Unfortunately, not long after the song's creation, the girl's mother passed away from an unknown illness. Though it was a sad occasion, the pressure of the farm required work to resume immediately for the girl and her father. Any and all free time for the girl was spent with her horse, and in memory of her late mother, she would often sing the song that had bonded her to her horse. As the mother died, the song she had composed lived on in the heart and mind of her young daughter.

And so is the tale of Epona's Song.


	4. Sun's Song

_**Chapter 3: Sun's Song**_

It began as a mission for the Royal Family. It had been a simple task. To uncover the well-kept mysteries behind the ancient powers of the royal family. It would take weeks of research, sleuthing and experiments, but in the end, it would pay off for the two brothers who had been assigned this task. With a successful completion came the promise of unending riches and honors to be poured upon them also with world-wide fame. And for two up and coming musicians who were struggling to make ends meet, that was a tempting offer.

The brothers set to work as soon as the challenge had been given to them. Known by those close to them, the brothers were skilled composers who had been creating music since early childhood. When the king caught wind of their impressive compositions, he was impressed to the point of calling upon them to take on this mission. After all, it was well known that the royal family's hereditary magical powers were connected to music, but no one knew how. That's where the composer brothers came in to unscramble the puzzle behind it through the use of music.

Their research began and with it came many sleepless nights, pages of notes, and days of vigilant searching for information. Dusty tomes filled with the history of the royal family and fresh music theory textbooks lined the rooms of their small village home. They used all the knowledge they could find to try unlock the ancient secrets, but in the end, their results were largely fruitless. The brothers were befuddled by the mystery of the sacred triangles, passed down by the gods of old, the very key to unlocking the secrets of the royal family's powers. And try as they did, they were never able to decode it.

Yet they did manage to accomplish something else during their studies. The brothers, while immersed in their research, also discovered that time itself could be controlled by the magical properties of the ocarina. Experimenting with the mystical instrument, each of the brothers composed two melodies. The elder brother created a song that was able to change night to day, calling the sun to rise and the younger brother created a tune that was the exact opposite, a song that turned day to night by summoning the moon.

Combining their respective songs, the brothers made a song that could do both: turn day to night and night to day. Such a special and powerful, they knew, had to be kept well-guarded. The ability to control the flow of time was a powerful and dangerous thing. If their song fell into the wrong hands, nature could easily be thrown out of balance. And so, the brothers dedicated themselves to protecting the song with their lives.

Unfortunately, there were many prying eyes who sought after their secret research. Once such wicked man threatened to kill the brothers if they did not reveal the fruits of their research. With great courage, the brothers decided to flee the land to keep their song safe. Yet they were pursued by the evil man, who succeeded in catching up with them. The brothers bravely laid down their lives for the song and it did not land in the evil man's hands.

Luckily, the brothers had only recorded the notes of the song deep inside of the royal family's tomb, so that it could found by a coming hero if he ever needed to use its powers to rescue the land. And so the memory of the brother's was kept alive through their great sacrifice and clever thinking.

So is the tale of the Sun's Song.


	5. Saria's Song

_**Chapter 4: Saria's Song**_

A warm summer wind often blew through the leaves of the forest, home to a race of peaceful children. The playful children of the forest were said to never grow old and to remain young forever. Each one had their own fairy to watch over them, guide them and council them, and each fairy was under the direction of the forest's guardian spirit, manifested in the form of a great tree which grew in the center of the enchanted woods.

The many children lived in a peaceful village inside of the forest where they spent their happy days frolicking and playing without a worry or care. However there was one place in the forest that the children knew they were never supposed to enter: the lost woods. It was said that the forbidden woods were a cursed maze, causing those poor souls who became lost within them to turn into one of the cursed creatures who lurked in its dark shadows, never to be seen again.

Though the place had an air of danger about it, many of the curious forest children often wondered (as children often do) if some wonderful secret lay hidden within it, that they were not supposed to know about.

One fine spring day, when the flowers of the forest were just beginning to bloom and the birds were returning to their homes in the trees, a young forest boy happened to wander past the entrance to the forsaken woods. This particular youth was notable among the other forest children for, unlike his peers, he did not have a companion fairy to call his own. Because of this fated fact, he was often out casted by the other children of the forest, and he didn't really have anyone to call his close friend.

On any normal day, they boy would have simply continued on his way past the entrance to the lost woods. However on this day, the boy heard an unusual sound emanating from the forbidden labyrinth, almost seeming to call out to him. He stepped closer to the darkened entrance, listening closely for the sound again. Wanting to hear the sound better, the boy edged even closer, until he was standing on the threshold between the safety of the village and the dangerous woods.

For a moment, he stood there, looking into the mysterious darkness of the lost woods, debating whether or not it was safe to enter. Like the other children of the forest, he had heard the unsavory rumors of the place, but in the end, his youthful curiosity got the better of him and he entered into the unknown labyrinth.

Inside the woods, the mysterious sound echoes among the trees, sounding more like musical notes, not really forming a song, rather than a distant noise. The boy decided to follow them, hoping that it would lead him to its source.

The tall trees cast menacing shadows on the floor of the lost woods, but the boy didn't even take notice. Nor did he see the peering eyes of the cursed souls who had been lost in the woods peering at him from the depths of those shadows. He continued on his way, listening closely to the distant notes as they became clearer and clearer as he got closer to their source.

Suddenly the repetition of the constant trees of the forest disbanded into a clearing, where a few scattered rays of sunshine peeked through the tree leaves giving the area a sense of calm. A small, but easy to navigate maze of shrubbery existed in the direction that the notes were coming from, as they became even louder, signaling that the young boy was close.

Making his way through the maze, the boy found a long set of stone steps leading to another clearing. Upon climbing the steps, he found an ancient structure standing tall in the distance, an old, decrepit tree arching over its high entrance, with a stone platform not too far away from it. What caught his attention the most however, was a young girl, clearly from the forest, sitting on a stump near the structure, using a small instrument unknown to the boy to create the notes that had lead him to this place.

The girl, unaware of the boy's arrival due to her closed eyes, continued to play a stream of disconnected and non-harmonious notes on her instrument. The boy quietly edged closer, saying nothing, but simply watching the girl and listening to her music.

The girl's guardian fairy that was circling her head alerted her to the boy's presence. Upon seeing him, the girl placed the instrument and looked him over.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously eyeing him. "How did you find this place?"

The boy didn't respond. He just returned the curious look that she was giving him right back.

The girl raised an eyebrow and frowned. "What wrong?" she asked. "Can't you talk?"

The boy still did not speak, as was his quiet nature. Yet the girl had no clue of this and continued to pry. "Hey," she said, recalling something. "I think I've seen you before around the forest. You're that boy who doesn't have a fairy like the rest of us, right? I don't see any fairy with you, so that must be you! You name is Link, right?"

The boy nodded as he looked down sadly at his shoes. The girl, realizing her comment had upset him, apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She said. "I didn't mean to be rude…" Quickly shifting the subject of the conversation, the vibrant youth continued. "My name is Saria," she put out her free hand for him to shake as she smiled at him. "And this," she swept her arm out across the clearing, "is my secret place. I call it the sacred forest meadow. No one knows about this place except for me… except for you now I guess. Please promise to keep this place a secret from everyone! If you do, then we can be friends!"

The boy nodded, seeing the look of insistence on the girl's face. The girl smiled. "Great!" she exclaimed. "So now it's official. You and me are friends."

At that moment, the boy noticed the instrument that she was holding with her other hand. It was small, shaped similarly to an oblong egg almost, with several holes in its peach-colored surface and a mouth-piece jutting from the top. Seeing that the boy had taking interest in the object, the girl held it up so that he could get a better look. "This is called an ocarina," she said, admiring the treasured possession herself. "It's said that if you play an ocarina here, then you can speak to the spirits of the forest, but I've never been able to play anything to get them to talk… Maybe I'm just not good enough…" The girl frowned as she lowered the ocarina into her lap once more.

The boy shook his head and pointed to the ocarina, seeming to be instructing her to play it. "I told you," she said, sighing. "I can't play it good enough!" The boy insisted however, much to the girl's exasperation. But eventually, she gave in and she poised the ocarina to her lips. However just as she was about to blow into it once more, her eyes met with the boy's. Almost out of nowhere, inspiration struck her as she looked into his clear blue eyes, almost matching the hue of her own. Almost like magic, her fingers moved to cover the correct holes as she blew into the small wooden instrument.

The result was a song unlike anything either of them had ever heard. It was pleasing and innocent, bright and cheerful, lively and full of youth. The fast moving melody echoed throughout the clearing, resounding as it bounced off the trees. And as the song chorused through the woods, both of the forest children could hear the spirits of the forest sweetly singing along.

Years passed and the two friends would often return to this sacred place and play that special song so they could hear the forest spirits. And as the two of them continued to bond, that song became the symbol of the long-lasting friendship between the girl who played the ocarina and the boy without a fairy.

And so is the story of Saria's Song.


	6. Song of Time

_**Chapter 5: Song of Time**_

Rain poured across the field in buckets and thunder clapped loudly in the black sky above. The hooves of a lone horse pounded against the muddy ground at lightning speed, and its rider held on for dear life, glancing behind her every now and then to make sure that she was not being followed.

As she reached the foreboding stone temple, she carefully dismounted her steed and wrapped her cloak tighter around her head and shoulders. Checking around for another soul once more as she walked up its stone steps, she opened its freshly carved wooden doors and entered in the new structure, taking care to close the doors tightly behind her.

The princess' every footstep echoed throughout the halls of the sacred building. Though the temple had only been recently built, it seemed like it was already ancient.

The princess had been running for some time. For just how long, she wasn't sure, but she knew why she had been chased for so long. Her family had been trusted with two secrets, both of which were of great importance to the safety of the land, which had been wrapped up in a war with itself for so long. The first of these secrets was the knowledge of the location of three sacred gems, which had been scattered across the land. The second was the possession of a great treasure, a magical ocarina that held mysterious power that had been passed down among the royal family for generations. It was because of these secrets that many in the princess' family had been slaughtered, and now, the young princess was the only member of the royal family left alive.

Her pace slowed as she finally realized how exhausted she was. She must have been chased across the land in its entirety by now. It had been months since she had found a true safe haven and even now that she was within the confines of the temple she was not sure if she was truly safe from the malevolent forces that had been chasing after her. Often she had thought of just letting them find her and just be done with it all, but she knew well that she had a duty to uphold for her kingdom. She had to protect the sacred ocarina at all costs.

She wasn't entirely sure why she had even come to the temple in the first place. It was as though something had beckoned her there. And she wanted to find out what it was.

"Hello?" her cautious voice echoed through the temple. "Is anyone here?" She felt that she was not alone, as though another presence was lurking somewhere in the shadows. It could have very well been a trap, set by those who sought her to ensnare her. But the princess had a feeling that it wasn't. For some reason, she felt like a lighter presence was dwelling there.

Suddenly, the altar that stood before the towering stone doors began to glow in a heavenly light. The princess drew close to the altar in curiosity and reverence, knowing that whatever the light was, it was something divine.

As the princess approached the light, it divided into six different colored lights: yellow, green, red, blue, violet and orange. From what the princess could tell, the yellow light seemed to speak in an ethereal voice.

"O princess of this land…" it called out. The princess stared at the six lights in wonder and listened closely to what they had to say. "You were wise in coming to this sacred place, the Temple of Time. We are the spirits of the six sages, who watch over this land."

The princess gasped and bowed low in reverence when she heard this. "O great sages," the princess said in wonder. "I am not worthy to stand in your holy presence."

"Young ruler of this land…" Another one of the spirits said. "We have much to discuss with you. You are the sole holder of the secret of the Spiritual Stones and the one who possess the Ocarina of Time, passed down from the days of old. Now heed our words. We had locked away the holy relic of the gods, the Triforce, in a mystical place known as the Sacred Realm. Beyond these stone doors, we have placed the blade of evil's bane, the Master Sword, which acts as the final key to accessing the Sacred Realm. But to open these doors, one must gather the three Spiritual Stones and bring them here."

The princess nodded, understanding exactly why it was so important that the location of the stones be kept a secret. The ancient relic of the gods held unparalleled power and if one were to use its powers for evil, then the entire kingdom would fall to ruin.

"Yet the entrance to the Sacred Realm is not fully sealed yet," the sages continued. "If one were to find all three spiritual stones at this moment and come to this place, then the Door of Time would be opened and there would be little that could be done to stop it."

As the sages said this the princess thought of something. The doors would need to be secured to keep evil away from the relic of the gods. But how? The princess formulated a clever idea as the sages were speaking to her. She reached down into her cloak and slowly and carefully drew the sacred ocarina out.

"O great sages…" The princess said, holding the ocarina up. It glowed with a pale blue, mystical light in the low candlelight of the temple. "I may know of a way to secure the Sacred Realm. The Ocarina of Time passed down to me by my ancestors holds great power. Perhaps it holds the power to seal the Door of Time as well…"

"That is a wise idea, princess," The sages commended her. "For the Ocarina of Time holds strong mystical powers indeed. But how would you use it to lock the Door of Time?"

"I will create a song that has the power to act as a key to the Door of Time," The princess said firmly. "If one wishes to enter through the door, then they will need not only the Spiritual Stones, but also the Ocarina of Time and this melody."

The princess placed the instrument to her lips and inspiration suddenly hit her. She played it fluently and from the mystical ocarina, a mysterious yet hauntingly lovely song came forth. As she played the song, the spirits of the six sages surrounded her and the ocarina began to shine in a holy light as the spirits blessed the song with power.

And so from that day on, the three secrets to opening the doors to the realm where the relic of the gods laid were guarded by the royal family: the location of the sacred stones, the possession of the mystical ocarina and the song created by the princess, which was taught only to members of the royal family. The royal family preformed their duty of guarding these secrets from evil well, and they were passed down to each new generation, in hopes that one day, if the land fell into turmoil, a hero would arise and be able to use these secrets to gain access to the blade of evil's bane and restore light to the land.

And so is the tale of the Song of Time.


End file.
